Today, technology enables people to generate media content (e.g., images and videos) essentially anywhere. For instance, mobile devices often come standard with cameras that allow people to take photos or video their experiences. With the ease of this technology and the popularity of social media platforms, people may be compelled to generate media content to capture memories or to share moments. As people increase the amount of media content they generate, storage space is often needed as a repository to store the media content. Consequently, remote servers and backup storage functions have become commonly accessible to meet some of these storage demands. Yet as the demand continues to increase, storage devices need to improve storage efficiency and/or media storage techniques.